Miraculous Tiger
by MiraculousTiger135
Summary: What would happen if Adrien wasn't an only child? What if his sister appeared in his life? What if his sister was a miraculous holder as well? This is the story of Adrien meeting his sister and meeting a new miraculous holder, Tiger-Lily, who is secretly his sister. (Marinette/Adrien Pairing)
1. Adrien's Sister!

Miraculous Tiger

Chapter 1: Adrien's Sister?!

* * *

A pencil taps on a desk and restless eyes watch as the teacher speaks but no words can be heard. A boy with blonde hair rests his cheek upon his hand, not focusing to a word the teacher says. Moving his green, cat-like eyes to the paper on the desk, he reads the questions in his head.

" _What is a keystone species in the world? Meaning, they keep the ecosystem they live in under control by keeping the prey species under control. Without them, the vegetation (streams, forests, etc.) would be compromised. They are the protectors of our world without us realizing it_."

A small smile appears as he thinks of Ladybug and himself, as Cat Noir, saving Paris. Laughing lightly, he knows the answer, it is Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"And what is so funny, Adrien Agreste?" A stern voice demands.

Gasping, his eyes widen as he looks up to see his teacher, Ms. Mendeleiev, with her fists on her hips standing in front of him.

Nervously laughing as he rubs the back of his head, he says, "Nothing really, just doing the assignment."

Crossing her arms, she lifts an eyebrow, "And what exactly did you think was so funny? We are all _dying_ to know."

Swallowing, he looks around the class, noticing all of his classmates staring at him. Glancing as his best friend, Nino, who is giving him a worrisome look he swallows as he turns his attention to his instructor.

"Well, for the first question I thought the answer was ..." A blush covers his cheeks, "Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Everyone in the class reads over the first question and laughs, or nods in agreement. The teacher groans as she rubs her forehead with her index finger and thumb. Moving to the front of the classroom, she shushes the class who immediately listens, fearing the thought of being sent to the principals office. Reaching her arm out, she gestures to a poster on the chalkboard which has a picture of many wild animals on it.

"Now listen, yes I understand that Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day but I am speaking about animals. Top of the food chain type of animals. Cats and ladybugs are not too high on that scale and would surely perish in the wild."

Adrien swallows at the thought of being lost in the wild and being hunted by a bear or panther or anything worse. The girl sitting beside him, Marinette, has the same thoughts as a shiver runs down her spine.

Ms. Mendeleiev points to a specific animal on the poster, which is a large version of a cat.

"The answer to the question was, the tiger. Tigers are magnificent creatures, they are known to be brave and protectors as well."

As the teacher went on about different facts about tigers, Adrien easily zoned out again. He had gotten into an argument with his father earlier that day and it brought his mood down. He didn't have the motivation to focus on anything except for when the time to become Cat Noir would appear. When he is Cat Noir he can do anything he wants, act anyway he wants, and be himself. Not to mention he gets to see the love of his life, Ladybug. When he sees her, she always brings his mood up and makes him happier than he ever is. He isn't sure if there is anyone else in the world that can do that, besides his mother of course.

When school is over, Adrien says goodbye to his friends and climbs into his bodyguard's vehicle. As the door shuts, Natalie, his father's assistant speaks up without looking away from her tablet.

"When we get back, your father wishes to see you. He has important news to tell you."

Blinking his eyes, Adrien simply nods his head knowing that there was no reason to ask what it was about. The drive home is quiet and when they pull in to the Agreste home, Adrien is thankful to be out of the car. He loves Natalie and his bodyguard, who he calls the Gorilla, but they can sometimes be boring. As he walks inside, his father is already awaiting him as he stands at the top of the stairs, arms behind his back. Nodding his head at his son, his father, Gabriel Agreste, walks down the steps.

"Hello Adrien."

Gabriel stands in front of Adrien, who looks to the ground with a melancholy expression.

"Hello father, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes I do, you remember how your mother went missing about a year and a half ago?"

Shutting his eyes, his fists clench due to the thought of losing her, he nods. Gabriel sighs, knowing that the loss of his son's mother has severely hurt him. When she disappeared, Adrien had sunken into a dark place. Gabriel had gotten him the best therapists in Paris to help him cope. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Adrien's eyes open from the sudden physical touch. Sensing something is off, his eyebrows knit together as he places his hand upon his father's.

"Father? What's the matter? Did something happen with mom?"

Shaking his head, he moves his hand to Adrien's back and begins walking with him to his office.

"No son, there is still no word about your mother."

Lifting an eyebrow as they stop at the doors of his office, he questions, "Then what has you so upset?"

Sighing as he takes one last look at his son, Gabriel opens the doors to his office, allowing his son to walk in first. Adrien steps into his father's office, a room he is rarely in, he notices someone else is in the room, yet, he only sees the back of their head.

They are standing in front of one of the windows staring out of it. They are wearing jean shorts, a black hoodie, and black and white shoes. Not to mention they have golden, blonde wavy hair past their shoulders a bit. Hearing the sound of people entering, the mysterious person turns to reveal their face. Adrien gasps and takes a step back at their appearance. She looks almost identical to his mother, except with a more round face like himself. Blinking her eyes, she smiles widely with a laugh as she runs towards them.

Adrien lets out a yell as the small girl leaps into his arms, it causes him to stumble back and land on the ground with his arms around her. She tightly wraps her arms around his neck as she buries her face into his shoulder. As Adrien comes out of his surprise, he begins to rub her back while looking at his father.

"Father, why does she look so much like mother?"

Gabriel glances at the portrait of his missing wife, staring at her beauty for a moment before returning his attention to his son, who is comforting the clingy girl in his lap.

"That girl ... she is your sister."


	2. The Truth Reveals Itself

Miraculous Tiger

Chapter 2: The Truth Reveals Itself

* * *

Adrien's eyes widen from the words which just left his father's mouth. Blinking his eyes, he moves his attention to the girl he is holding. This girl, is his sister? He has had a sister all this time and he never knew about her? Adrien wasn't sure if he was excited and happy he had a sister, upset and angry he wasn't informed about her, or just confused on what is going on. Emotions aside, he knew his sister must have been alone. She must feel the same way he does all the time, so he has to be there for her since no one has been here for him until recently.

His sister pulls away from Adrien, still sitting on his lap as she looks between her father and brother. Swallowing, her cheeks darken as she looks to the side.

"So, I guess it's nice to meet you."

Adrien laughs as he places a hand on her head, "No need for that, we're family!"

She smiles as she hugs him again, feeling him wrap his arms around her and squeeze. Gabriel stares at his children, not sure how to feel. Adrien lifts his sister up as he stands to his feet and places her on her own two feet. He looks to his father, obviously with questions about to come.

"Father, why didn't you tell me I had a sister? And where has she been all of this time?"

Gabriel sighs as he walks to the magenta seats in his office and sits, his children following suit and sitting across from him. Staring at his daughter, who stares back, he clears his throat to speak.

"Well, first off, your sister's name is Charlotte Agreste, she is two years younger than you are," Adrien does the math in his head, realizing that would make his sister thirteen, "You see, when she was born your mother enjoyed taking her with her when she filmed a movie."

Adrien nods, "So that is why I don't remember her."

"Exactly. Your mother decided to put Charlotte into a school for acting because she seemed to have a talent for it at such a young age. The school she attended was in America and it required her full attention."

Adrien looks to his sister beside him, who is remaining silent during the explanation, "But, why wasn't I ever informed about her? Neither of you ever spoke of her."

"We didn't think it was wise to bring her up because we knew you would want to go live with her and I couldn't let my other child be so far from me," Adrien smiles a bit, "But, when your mother disappeared, I had people out searching for Charlotte in America, yet, I couldn't find her. She left the school and disappeared."

Charlotte nods, "I did leave, I was offered roles in all sorts of movies and took them. It was fun, but when mom stopped visiting I knew something was wrong." She looks to Adrien with sad eyes, "I decided to come here, to find you and father. I searched mom's things and found an address and took a plane here."

Adrien nods as he registers everything that occurred with his sister. So she went to an acting school, left to pursue acting and starred in many movies, decided to travel to Paris after their mom stopped showing up, and here she is. He pats her head, receiving a smile.

"You sure are brave, you know that?"

She laughs, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Gabriel stands, straightening his suit and calling for Natalie. Said woman enters the room, already being explained everything earlier along with the Gorilla.

"Natalie, I would like for you to design a room for Charlotte based on her interests."

She nods, "Of course, Mr. Agreste, come with me Charlotte."

Charlotte looks to Adrien who smiles and nods, giving her the okay to go with Natalie. Charlotte stands and walks with Natalie, speaking about what she would enjoy in her room. Gabriel rests his hands on his son's shoulders as he stands at eye level with him.

"Listen Adrien, I want you looking after her," Adrien nods, "Also, she will be homeschooled just as you were."

Adrien rubs the back of his head, knowing how much it sucks being homeschooled; you are lonely and bored.

"Father, what if she attended school like me?"

Gabriel stands up straight, arms behind his back, "No and that is final. Charlotte is far ahead of her age group due to the learning she received at her acting school and during movies."

"But father, being at a regular school will do wonders for her, trust me. She needs friends."

Gabriel scoffs, "She doesn't need friends, she needs an education and to be protected. Now, go do your homework."

Adrien sighs as he cast his eyes downward. It seems the sentimental moment with his father has passed. Walking out of his father's office, he walks to his room and shuts the door, falling onto his bed with a groan. A small floating cat reveals itself holding a piece of very stinky cheese.

"Wow, who knew there was another Agreste. Why are you so bummed out? You just got a sister!"

Adrien sighs as he rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling, "I mean, I am really happy I have a sister, but, I just thought my father would have changed a bit having his daughter back in his life."

The black cat tosses the cheese in the air and catches it in his mouth, swallowing it with ease, "I mean, she does look a lot like your mom, maybe it causes him more pain than good."

Sitting up, Adrien looks at the picture of his mother on his computer screen, "Maybe you're right, Plagg, she does look like her a lot."

Plagg floats around Adrien's head and rests upon his shoulder, "Well actually, she looks more like a tiny, girl version of you."

Rolling his eyes, Adrien hears a knock at his door which causes Plagg to hide in his shirt. As Adrien gives them confirmation to enter, the door enters and Charlotte steps inside. A smile crosses his face when seeing her; now he has someone who will care for him just as he will care for her. Charlotte's eyes widen as she looks around his room.

"Wow, your room is huge."

He laughs, "So will yours when it is finished."

She nods with a large smile, "For sure! I can't wait, it is going to be awesome!"

He smiles at her as he sits on the couch in his room, patting the seat beside him, "Why don't we have some sibling time and watch some television, after that we can go to the park or do whatever you want."

She smiles as she sits beside him as he turns on the television, searching for something to watch. Suddenly, Nadja Chamack appears, cutting off his search.

" **Nadja Chamack here with breaking news, it seems the Evillustrator, once defeated by Ladybug and Cat Noir is back and terrorizing Paris once again!** "

As she keeps rambling on about the attack, Adrien swallows as he takes a quick glance at Charlotte who is staring intrigued by the broadcast. She turns to Adrien with her head cocked to the side.

"Who is the Evillustrator? And Ladybug? And Cat Noir?"

He jumps to his feet, as he grabs her hand, pulling her off of the couch, "I will tell you later but first I have to get you somewhere safe."

He looks around his room, eyes landing on the bathroom. He pulls her in the direction of the bathroom and walks inside with her, kneeling to her height with his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to stay in here, okay? Don't make a sound at all."

She frowns, "But, where are you going?"

He smiles at her with a wink, "Don't worry about me, I am just going to see if I can lend a hand to Chat Noir and Ladybug, we're good friends."

She bites her bottom lip as she looks into his eyes which are identical to her own, "Okay but please be safe."

He nods and gives her forehead a kiss, stands, and leaves the bathroom, locking it from the outside. Charlotte walks to the door and places her ear against it, not hearing a sound coming from his room. Smiling, she opens the neck to her hoodie, looking inside.

"Hey, why don't we give whoever this Ladybug and Cat Noir are a hand?"

A small, pink cat floats out of her sweatshirt with a smile plastered on her face revealing her fangs. Stripes cover her body, two round ears are on her head, and a tail are sticking out as she nuzzles Charlotte's face making her laugh.

"Sure thing! By the way, you sure are a good actress!" Crossing her tiny arms, the tiny tiger winks, "Guess acting like the innocent, little sister is a good role for you."

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "I am the innocent, little sister, I just can't let him know who I am. It would put him and father in danger."

"Yeah, yeah, I know but it's time to show Paris that they have a new protector!"

She smirks as she pulls her sleeve down revealing a bracelet attached to a spherical object with a yellow paw print and four rings attached to it which are on her first four fingers, "Yeah! Yin, stripes out!"


	3. A New Hero

Miraculous Tiger

Chapter 3: A New Hero

* * *

Charlotte shuts her eyes as Yin is sucked into the spherical paw print of her jewelry, causing a shimmering light to appear around her body. When the light disappears, her entire outfit has changed. She is now wearing a pink suit, similarly looking to Ladybug's on how skin tight it is, with black stripes all over, like a tiger's. From her hands to her elbows, it is like a long black glove and from her toes to her knees it is like she is wearing long black stalkings.

Her ears seem to have disappeared and two round ears, like her kwami's, appear on the top of her head. Her green eyes appear like Cat Noir's do when he is transformed and her blonde hair is pulled into a pony-tail. Lastly, a long tail appears as well as a mask over her eyes, except her's is pointed on the ends.

Chuckling, she opens the window to the bathroom and leaps out onto the ground, surprising those around her. Alya and Nino, who are holding hands rushing to the scene of the Akuma fight, take notice of her. Alya laughs as she pulls out her phone and begins to record, rushing towards her face. Nino sighs as he runs a hand down his face, following after his girlfriend who nearly falls to the ground from pushing through the crowd of people.

Charlotte's eyes widen at the phone in her face, "Can I help you?"

"Are you another one of the heroes?!"

Smirking, she nods as she points to her chest with her thumb, "Yes I am! My name is Tiger-Lily and I am here to help keep Paris safe!"

Everyone cheers as she leaps off of the ground to the top of the building in the direction of the fight. As she jumps building to building, she smiles as she imagines what her brother would think if he knew about her double life.

* * *

In another part of town, a green kwami is meditating with an older gentleman. Suddenly, his eyes open as he senses the presence of another miraculous holder. Gasping, he floats in front of his friend's face.

"Master! Master! Emergency!"

Opening his eyes, the master looks at his friend with worry, "What is it, Wayzz?"

"I sensed the tiger miraculous activating! But how? You haven't given anyone else one of the miraculous, have you?"

The master strokes his beard as he thinks to himself, "The last miraculous I allowed to activated was the fox, but Marinette returned it and at that time the tiger miraculous was here."

Groaning, Wayzz shakes his head, "Then she did it again, hasn't she, Master Fu?"

Laughing lightly, he nods, "That you are correct, my friend. Yin isn't the type that enjoys laying around not activated, she loves the thrill of protecting people."

"But how did she activate herself without a human?"

Master Fu stands as he walks to the desk which has the box which holds the miraculous disguised as a phonograph. Pressing the eyes of the dragons, then typing in the code, it opens to reveal a box inside. As he opens the lid, twelve side drawers open showing different types of jewelry. Narrowing his eyes as he stares at an empty spot which use to hold the tiger miraculous, he sighs.

He shuts the box and looks to his kwami, "I am not sure, but we will figure out soon enough, we need to get in touch with Marinette and have her investigate."

Wayzz nods as he wonders what type of human Yin managed to seek out.

* * *

The scene changes to the Love Lock Bridge as Ladybug screams as she is thrown from a giant monster's hand towards a building. Cat Noir reaches her in time and catches her, placing her safely on the ground. Ladybug growls as she spins her yo-yo behind her, glaring at the rock-like monsters which resembles Stone Heart.

"How in the world are we going to defeat him this time? He seems stronger."

Cat Noir shifts into a fighting stance, "I guess we'll just have to erase him down a few pegs."

She rolls her eyes at his pun as the two of them rush towards the Evillustrator. He laughs as he quickly draws up a sheet of ice which appears beneathe the two of them. They scream as they lose their balance and fall onto their backs; the Evillustrator grins as he draws a ramp out of ice over the railing of the bridge. The two heroes gasp as they are launched off of it, fearing the worst. Cat Noir quickly grabs his staff and slams it into the side of the bridge, grabbing for Ladybug's hand, saving the two of them from falling into the water.

Hearing the beep from his ring and Ladybug's earrings, he looks to her, "What are we going to do, M'Lady? He knows all of our moves from the last time we fought."

Ladybug throws her yo-yo up and ties it around a lamp, bringing the two of them back onto solid ground, landing perfectly in their fighting stances.

"All we can do is wait for my chance to use my Lucky Charm and hope it works."

Suddenly, the rock monster the Evillustrator brought to life rushes towards them causing them to split. He draws another monster, now having each one go after one of the heroes. Due to this, it doesn't give Ladybug enough of a chance to use her Lucky Charm. He draws ten more rock monsters, having them corner the bug and cat. They manage to capture the two of them, holding them in their large hands.

Cat Noir and Ladybug struggle to be released from the tight grip the rock monster's have on them.

The Evillustrator laughs, "Looks like I am the winner! Time to take your miraculous and give them to Hawkmoth."

They gasp as the monsters reach for their miraculous, which will reveal their identities if taken off.

"Protect!"

Their eyes widen as multiple pink bubbles are hurtling towards them. As the bubbles hit the monsters, they scream and disolve back to what they once were, also releasing the cat and bug in the process. Cat Noir and Ladybug dodge the bubbles, fearing that if one touches them they will end up like the rock monsters. Suddenly, Cat Noir slips on the ice the Evillustrator had drawn up earlier, causing him to lose his balance and become captured by one of the bubbles.

Ladybug eyes widen, "Cat Noir! Are you okay?"

He growls as he tries to scratch his way out but before he can do so, he suddenly feels a warmth overcome his body, like being outside on a bright, sunny day as the sun bathes one's body. He smiles as the inside of the bubble begins to shimmer.

"Yeah I feel great, I actually feel a lot more energized now. Almost like someone gave me a new battery."

Ladybug blinks as she looks at the bubbles, deciding to allow one to capture her. She gasps at the comforting feeling, smiling at the warmth encompassing her.

The Evillustrator screams as he is captured in one, banging on the sides of it, "Let me out! Now!"

Yet, it doesn't have the same effect on him as it does with the heroes. It is more like a prision with no escape than a new charged battery.

Tiger-Lily lands in front of the heroes of Paris, smiling with hands on her hips. She laughs when she notices they are completely relaxing, deciding to pop their bubbles so they can come to. She approaches them and extends her claws out, which pops the bubbles, making them scream and land on their butts. Blinking their eyes, they look at the tiger-like hero.

Ladybug slowly stands and approaches her, "Who ... are you?"

She laughs as she motions towards the Evillustrator, "We'll talk after you take care of him."

She nods and approaches the bubble he is captured in and reaches into the bubble, snatching his tablet. Throwing it on the ground, the akuma flutters out which she quickly captures, turning him back into his shy, red-headed self. Cat Noir approaches Tiger-Lily with a smile and bows.

"Thank you for assisting us," he stands, "what's your name?"

"The name is Tiger-Lily, I am guessing you are Cat Noir," she says pointing to the cat, "And you are Ladybug." she says pointing to the bug.

They nod.

Ladybug tilts her head to the side, "And I am guessing you are a miraculous holder?"

Winking and giving her a thumbs up, she says, "Correct! I hold the tiger miraculous, which is the power of protection."

Cat Noir laughs and pats Ladybug's shoulder, "Kind of like you, Bugaboo."

She nods, ignoring the nickname, and looks at TigerLily suspisciously, since the last time someone claimed to be a miraculous holder they were just akumatized by Hawkmoth. Reaching for her earrings when they beep, she turns and looks at the two.

"I have to go before I reveal my secret identity, see you two later. Bug out!"

They watch as she swings away with her yo-yo before turning their attention to each other when their miraculous begin to beep.

Cat Noir bows again with a cat-like grin, "Thanks again for you help, cub. See you again real soon."

She nods and laughs at the nickname he gives to her as he runs off, jumping from building to building. Staring at her miraculous, she smiles, before gasping when she realizes Adrien will be back soon. Racing towards the Agreste house, she jumps onto the side of the house, slipping into the bathroom before transforming back.

She reaches her hands out and catches Yin when she falls. She frowns when noticing how exhausted she looks, promising to give her all of the strawberries she wants, which is her favorite snack of all time. Looking up when she hears sound in Adrien's room, she quickly hides Yin in her sweatshirt as the door opens. Smiling, she rushes to her brother and gives him a hug which he eagerly returns.

"You okay?" He asks.

She nods her head against his stomach, "Yeah, how was it helping Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

Grabbing her under her arms, he lifts her up and throws her onto his shoulders making her laugh as he runs around.

"It was okay but I would rather be here with you!"

Hugging his head, she smiles widely, since this is first time in a long time she has ever been this happy. Later on, as the sun goes down, he lays his sister on his bed who has fallen asleep, deciding to sleep on the couch in his room so she has a comfortable night's rest. As he covers her with the blanket, he glances at his ring and sighs, realizing that now he has someone else he has to protect, even more reason to never reveal his identity to anyone.


	4. School Days

Miraculous Tiger

Chapter 4: School Days

* * *

A month has passed since Charlotte arrived and made herself known as Tiger-Lily. As the days went on, she helped Ladybug and Cat Noir fight the akumatized victims and keep Paris safe. Ladybug has slowly come around to accept that Tiger-Lily isn't akumatized and that she truly is just a little girl wanting to protect everyone. Master Fu hasn't been able to make contact with Marinette yet because she has been busy with her school life and Ladybug life. But he will meet with her soon.

Charlotte sighs as her chin rests on the kitchen table as Natalie gives her a lecture about cells and the biology of them. Glancing out the window, she pouts when she sees Adrien walk out of the house and sit inside the Gorilla's vehicle, driving off to school. She doesn't understand why her father won't allow her to attend school like Adrien does. Looking at Natalie out of the corner of her eye, she smiles as her back is to her and sinks to the ground. Crawling underneath the table on her hands and knees, she quietly makes her way to the foyer. Turning, she waits until Natalie turns, and when she does she gasps and drops the book she was reading out of, causing a SLAM. Smirking, Charlotte stands to her feet and turns to open the door, screaming when she bumps into a body.

Looking up, she sees her father glaring at her which causes her to nervously laugh, "Hi dad."

He narrows his eyes at her, "Charlotte, you know the rules, you are not to leave the house."

She pouts as she crosses her arms and stomps her foot, "And why not? Adrien gets to."

"It is because he is older, we'll talk about this when you are older."

Turning, he walks into his office and shuts the door behind him. Her pout falls as well as her arms as she sadly looks to the door, desperately wanting to leave. Natalie places a hand on her shoulder and leads her to her room.

Opening the door, Natalie glances at her as she steps inside, "You'll have an hour break but then we are getting right back into your studies. Your father has also scheduled for you to begin modeling and we will begin that this afternoon."

Sighing as Natalie shuts the door, Charlotte steps further into her room which has the same design as Adrien's but instead of a piano she has a trampoline. Also, instead of a skateboard ramp, the entire wall is a rock climbing wall. She leans against the wall and sinks to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her forehead against her knees. Yin flies out from her shirt and frowns, deciding to pet her hair to try to comfort her.

"Hey, you okay kiddo?"

Lifting her head, she smiles at her kwami, "Of course, I was just a bit bummed out."

Yin rolls her eyes as she crosses her tiny arms, "Should have guessed the actress was faking."

Charlotte laughs as she sticks her tongue out and stands up, staring out the large windows in her room. She smirks as she taps her chin, an idea coming to mind.

"He said I can't go out, right?"

Yin nods with a confused expression on her furry face, "Yeah, what about it? And what's with the creepy look on your face?"

She turns to look at Yin and lifts up her finger, "He said me, _Charlotte_ can't go out but what about Tiger-Lily?"

Yin blinks, then laughs once she understands, "That's true! Let's go!"

"Not yet, I want to change, these are my lay around the house comfy clothes."

Charlotte gestures to her hoodie and jean shorts she wears. She walks past her kwami to her closet and begins searching through it until she finds a new outfit. Smiling, she throws the clothes on and takes a look at herself in the mirror. She is now wearing black leggings that reach a bit past her knee, a light blue dress with short sleeves and gray lines going across the top of it, a white belt around the middle, a white cardigan similar to her brothers, and gray flats. She smiles lightly and turns to her kwami as she pulls her fingerless black gloves on then puts her miraculous on.

Lifting her fist, she smiles, "Yin! Stripes out!"

She transforms into Tiger-Lily and opens one of the windows to her room and jumps out. Deciding to figure out what a real school is like, she searches for the school her brother attends and eventually finds it. Landing beside a bakery, she transforms back to her thirteen-year old self and walks around the corner to the school. Upon entering it, she looks around in awe, had never seen a public school before. The one she attended was a private school so uniforms and no individuality whatsoever. Glancing at each door she has seen so far, her eyes widen as she grabs her head and shakes it.

Yin floats out from one of her pockets on the inside of the cardigan, "What's the matter?"

Charlotte blushes, "I don't know what room Adrien is in and there are a lot of doors."

The kwami sighs as she shakes her head, deciding to figure it out for her. Floating to each window on each door, she looks in to search for Adrien. Eventually she finds the room and gestures for Charlotte to come to her. She does so and looks inside, smiling widely when seeing her brother.

"Nice job, Yin! You're the best!" She scratches underneath Yin's chin hearing her purr. She removes her hand letting her kwami tilt her head to the side.

"No problem, but now what?"

She grins, "Simple, we say hello."

Yin's eyes widen as she quickly dives into Charlotte's cardigan as she gribs the door handle and opens it. As the door swings open, everyone turns to look and grows surprised at who they see. The teacher, Miss. Bustier, stops teaching as she looks at the child with wide-eyes, fearing the child may be lost.

"Can I help you with something? Are you lost?"

She laces her fingers together behind her head as she walks inside, "No, I came here to see Adrien."

The teacher sighs as she looks at the Agreste boy, who has his jaw dropped and sweat rolling down his face.

Crossing her arms, she taps her fingers annoyingly, "Adrien, is this another fan of yours?"

Blinking his eyes, he laughs as he waves off her comment, "Not at all, this is actually my ... um ...-"

"Sister!" Charlotte yells.

Everyone gasps in surprise at the thought of Adrien having a secret sister. Charlotte blinks as she looks around the room, curious as to why everyone is reacting the way they are. A scoff is heard along with a laugh as a blonde girl slams her hands on her table.

"No way you are related to my Adrikins! I have known him forever and he would have told me if he had a sister."

She blinks her eyes innocently and moves to stand in front of her.

"Well, he didn't know about me and I didn't know about him. I was living in America."

The girl rolls her eyes and moves closer to Charlotte's face, noses nearly touching, "Yeah right, my daddy is the mayor and he'll have you arrested for lying."

Before she can open her mouth and say something not suited for the ears of people their age, Adrien rushes behind Charlotte and rests his hands on her shoulders. She looks at her brother who is smiling at the girl.

"Chloe, listen, she is telling the truth. Charlotte was in America attending acting school and starring in movies."

A gasp is heard from the students and Alya stands, pointing at the preteen, "Wait, her name is Charlotte?! Like, Charlotte Hu?! She has been in so many movies, like ' _Orphan Girl_ ', ' _Loneliness_ ', ' _Kids of the Tree_ '-"

Chloe rudely interrupts her, "No one cares what she has been in, she is still a liar."

Alya growls under her breath for Chloe interrupting her so rudely. Her best friend laughs lightly as she pats her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes and pouting, Charlotte clenches her fists which catches the attention of Adrien. He squeezes her shoulders which reasurres her and helps her stay calm.

"Leave her alone, Chloe, why would Adrien lie about having a sister?" A sweet voice asks.

Chloe growls, "Whatever, believe what you want."

The teacher, who was allowing the students handle the situation on their own, finally speaks up.

"Now that this is all settled, Adrien, would you kindly escort your sister home."

He nods but she jumps away from him when he attempts to usher her out, "No, I want to stay! Please let me."

Adrien sighs as he looks at his instructor who looks between the two siblings and rubs her forehead, "Alright fine, but you still have to pay attention."

They both nod and thank her as Adrien shows her to his seat, letting her sit between him and Nino. Turning, she looks at the girl who defended her, giving her a smile which she gladly returns.

When class is over, Adrien is busy talking with Nino so Charlotte takes this chance to thank her properly. She approaches the pig-tail girl and taps her arm, causing her to stop her conversation with Alya and to look to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me."

She smiles and laughs, lowering to her eye level, "Of course, Chloe can be a real jerk at times so just ignore her. She thinks that Adrien should be hers and no one elses. By the way, my name is Marinette."

Charlotte smiles, "And my name is Charlotte. And trust me, if my brother even tries to date her I am going to put an end to it."

Marinette laughs, "That is very kind of you to look out for him."

Tapping her chin, Charlotte smiles as she snaps her fingers, pointing a finger at Marinette which makes her take a step back.

"I know! Marinette, why don't you marry my brother? You are sweet and beautiful! And you seem to care for him! I can set it up!"

Her face turns red as she squeals and grabs onto Alya, hiding her face in her shirt, which makes her best friend laugh. Charlotte scratches her cheek, quite surprised at the reaction. Sensing this, Alya pats her head, leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Marinette does have a big crush on your brother but is way too scared to say anything."

She nods her head with a wink, "Got it! I will let him know for you!"

Marinette screams as she shakes her head, grabbing the girl's arm before she can move any farther.

"Please don't, I want to be the one to tell him one day."

Charlotte lifts her eyebrow as she places her hands on her hips, "And when will that be? You seem awfully scared."

Blushing, Marinette tries to stumble out a sentence but can't seem to form one. Charlotte laughs as she walks to her brother's side and out the door with him to the front entrance. Gasping when she sees Natalie giving her a stern look, she swallows, lowers her head and continues to walk to the car. Adrien sighs as he keeps a hand on her back as they climb into the car, driving back to their home in silence.


End file.
